Episode 8175 (22nd July 2013)
Plot The Consultant explains that Hayley will need a small operation to unblock her bile duct in a week's time, followed by a bigger operation in three weeks to remove the tumour, after which she’ll need chemotherapy but her chances are only 1 in 5 and she'll need her husband's support. Peter tells Carla that they have no choice but to accept Rob's offer. A dazed Hayley leaves the hospital. Rob is told his offer is accepted but he wants possession by the end of the week. Carla sees Hayley returning to work and asks her how the appointment went but Hayley evades her question. The Trading Standards Officer takes samples away promising the results in a few weeks but Nick faces a fine or even imprisonment. Leanne suspects Kylie of tampering with the optics. Deirdre gives Audrey one of her pots for her birthday. Deirdre and the residents act angrily to the news that a cash converters is being opened. Hayley starts to cry in the factory as Beth has a go at her. Carla hurriedly calls her into the office under the pretence of a business question. Hayley breaks down and tells a stunned Carla of the diagnosis. Carla tells her that she must tell Roy but Hayley confesses she is terrified. Tim opens up to Sally about his sadness over the breakdown of his relationship with Faye. Sally tells him that it's a shame that he's leaving. Roy and Sylvia are stunned as Hayley breaks the news to them. Audrey is annoyed at the lukewarm reaction from her family to her birthday. Tim bottles out of telling Faye that he's leaving. Hayley tells Roy about the operations but lies about her chances of recovery. He's unable to speak with shock. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Trading Standards Officer - Mike Andrews *Nurse - Juliet Ellis *Consultant - Simon Armstrong Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Consultant's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim opens up to Sally about his relationship with Faye; Hayley is devastated by the consultant's diagnosis; and trading standards inspector tests The Bistro's alcohol. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,950,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes